


Home Is With You

by ThatOneMawile



Series: Elate Week 2016 [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Day 7, Elate Week, F/M, House Hunting, Prompt: Home || Love; now we have a chance to do what we love, and sandy beaches, but elena loves him anyway, nate is a sneaky lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: Suddenly Elena curled her thin arm around Nate's waist and sighed, cuddling closer to her husband as if she fear he would leave her again. “Nate… We only have one more place to look at tomorrow.” She murmured against him, worry evident in her voice. “Mh Mhh” His head bobbed as he took another swig of the cheap beer in front of him. “What happens if it’s not right Nate? I don’t want to bring her up like somewhere like us.”

 
 
   
 
  Bottle safely in on the table Nate's lips meet the top of his wife’s head, comforting her with a single touch. “It’ll be ok Elena, Just trust me this one time? You don’t need to worry.”
 
Elena and Nate go house hunting... that's about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly we have reached the end of Elate Week. I am so thankful to everyone who supported my writing and I love you all! Just because Elate Week is over doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing, most of it however will be in AO3.
> 
>  
> 
> As I was writing this I had the Youtube mix of Natewantstobattle on and his song Home came on… It’s actually quite fitting for this.

The feeling of her feet scorching, skin burning and the roar of the waves always comforted Elena. As a child some of her fondest memories was when her mother dragged her and her sister to the beach on holidays as a treat.

 

_ “Elena!” Her little sister called, blonde ponytail bobbing up and down as her short legs pumped to catch up to Elena. Squinting, Elena could barely make out her mother sitting alone on a large blue towel, watching the waves with a look of fondness. Her sister caught up and jumped into Elena’s waiting arms, giggling as Elena spun around. “Hey sis” She said, caught in the moment of absolute bliss, her arms full of giggling girl. Dropping her, Elena turned and sprinted back towards their mom, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer. Of course her sister was slower, but if Elena dropped her pace just a tiny amount she could run alongside her.  _

 

_ “Girls” Their mother greeted warmly, eyes bright as he stared at her blond daughters who were collapsed in a giggling mess in the sand.  “Who wants to go for ice-cream?” _

 

Nate on the other hand had only one good memory from the beach that wasn’t with someone who betrayed him (badly) or he had fucked, an afternoon he spent with Sam on a job. 

 

_ “You know, When he said meet up at the bar on the south of town I didn't think he meant the one in the middle of the water.” Sam shrugged his shoulder, eyes darting along the horizon with a puzzled expression on his face. They were in Cape Town waiting on a buyer for some African sculptures they had dragged out of a temple in Niger. “I think he’s not going to show Nate. He would be here by now if he was going to turn up at all” _

 

_ Nate sighed, pulling himself up and staring at the sandy beach. “Hey Sam…” His brother glared up at him, obviously picking up on Nate’s tone. “Do you think we can spend the rest of the day at the beach?” Sam looked up thoughtfully and smiled before ruffling Nate’s hair. “Sounds like a great idea Nathan, do you want to go grab our stuff?” _

 

Both Elena and Nate had spent most of their lives camping out in dusty apartments in large cities, but they wanted to bring up their child in a nice, large family house outside of the city where no one would question Nate and Elena’s… questionable appearances (aka covered in dirt and blood at 2 am after being away for weeks) A few ranches here and there, some beachside apartments and one island hideaway latter the two of them were curled up in a booth at an stereotypical beach bar, both lost in their memories. 

 

Suddenly Elena curled her thin arm around Nate's waist and sighed, cuddling closer to her husband as if she fear he would leave her again. “Nate… We only have one more place to look at tomorrow.” She murmured against him, worry evident in her voice. “Mh Mhh” His head bobbed as he took another swig of the cheap beer in front of him. “What happens if it’s not right Nate? I don’t want to bring her up like somewhere like us.”

 

Bottle safely in on the table Nate's lips meet the top of his wife’s head, comforting her with a single touch. “It’ll be ok Elena, Just trust me this one time? You don’t need to worry.”

 

\------

 

Light flooding her senses and an overwhelming feeling of home met her as her feet nudged the sand and she breathed in the salt, taking in the sight in front of her. The final house they had to look at was actually two private bungalows only a couple of minutes drive from the city. Nate’s strong arm was snaked around her waist and she could here the smirk in her voice as she looked on frozen “I told you it would be fine ‘Lena.” And for the first time in her life she didn't even want to argue with him because he was right. The house was private, tropical and just screamed Nate that Elena knew he had a major part in getting t into their lineup, probably tapping into his Drake sense of humor and made sure she saw it last.

 

Reaching up she planted her lips against him and kissed him.Pulling away, enjoying his red lips she laughed, joy bubbling insider her. “Yeah yeah Drake, sure you may of been right this one time but that doesn't mean you aren't the king of bad decisions” Of course he had the guts to look surprised at her claims, eyebrows raising and eyes widening. “How could you... “ 

 

Elena squealed as he tackled her to the sand, hands raking up and down her sides before rubbing her enlarged belly and placing his lips there. Voice hevery she barely heard him murmur against it. “You know… I hope you take after me more at the moment. I don’t know what I would do with two Elena’s bossing me around.”

 

“Maybe if you weren't so much of a pain Nate I wouldn't have to.”

 

He seemed to ponder this for a second before shaking his head, brown hair ruffling up.

 

“Ehhh probably not.”

 

“Well then I have to punish you don’t I?’

 

“Oh Mrs Drake… Go ahead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through a week of crap writing! I promised no more angst, so here we go!
> 
> Say hi on my [tumblr](https://that-one-mawile.tumblr.com)


End file.
